Conventionally, a liquid crystal panel of a liquid crystal display apparatus is generally provided with a liquid crystal cell, and polarizing plates arranged on both surface sides of the liquid crystal cell, respectively. The liquid crystal cell has two liquid crystal cell substrates, a spacer interposed between the two substrates, and a liquid crystal material injected into a gap between the two substrates. The liquid crystal cell, into which the liquid crystal material is injected, itself has birefringence to generate a retardation. In order to compensate for this retardation of the liquid crystal cell, an optical compensation layer is usually provided between the liquid crystal cell and the polarizing plate (for example, Patent Document 1).
Usually, these optical films, such as polarizing plates are each adhered to a liquid crystal cell through a pressure-sensitive adhesive. The pressure-sensitive adhesive for the optical films is generally an acrylic-based pressure-sensitive adhesive from the viewpoint of transparency and durability.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-344658